Shadow Broker
The Shadow Broker Organization is a secret group of Intel hunters, gathering, trading, and selling secrets to those with deep enough pockets. It has been said that the list of membership has been said to exceed the entire region of Fiore, though due to their secrecy it has not been completely determine. It has been rumored that the leader of this organization, The Collector, has been known to show himself in every single transaction ever done since it's creation. It is said that the organization has Three Cell Divisions that operate, control, and run the group. Only few have ever heard of this organization due to it's secrecy. History After the war between Dragons and Humans, a small band of scholars believed that if they had real knowledge of what the dragons really they, war could've been prevented. The scholors soon came to the conclusion that if Knowledge is power ''then the only solution to protect the world was to gain all knowledge in creation. They secretly faked their own deaths, began working on a project that they would call, ''The Shadow Broker, and began their work. Before hand, they need to choose someone that could respresent their ideas, a persona that would last on for the centuries to come, and they soon created The Collector persona. However, the person who donned on the persona soon realized that protecting the world would not bring peace, and that the organization needed to control the world and everything beyond it. He killed every scholars, leaving only their knowledge at his fingertips. Over the years, The First Collector reorganized The Shadow Broker, wanting to take all knowledge of the world instead of learning it. He and a group of followers began looking throughtout region after region, finding pieces of knowledge and taking back with them. They soon used the information to cause the first war after the war against dragons, began pushing certain people to become Dark Mages, and even pushed the creation of certain Guilds all without ever becoming involved. At his final days, The first collector knew that if he died, the organization would fall as well, and chosen his most trusted student to take on the persona, masquerading as the new Collector after the original's death. Over the years after each death, a new person would be chosen to take on the persona, leading the organization until it was their time to pass on the leadership to another chosen one. Centuries later, The organization has grown since it's creation, leading the way for a new generation of people to aide the group in their never-ending struggle for complete control of all knowledge. It is not known who is the newest person to don on The Collecter persona, but the person has been known for making sure every transaction is done properly. It has been said that The current broker has begun to take more immediate actions within the organization, and often recruits members himself if given the chance. Structure of Organization The Shadow Broker is made up of three cells, each with a department of intellegance that makes up the entire organization, and each cell is lead by a chosen follower of The Collector. Along with the leader comes two assisstants that often have the same authority as the leader if they are not present at the time. Magic Intel This divsion is well known for it's constant reasearch of the entity known as Magic, from myths and legends to the known magics already out in the open. It has been said that this division has been known for keeping powerful relices that were once said to have been owned by the first mages ever. It is said that this cell is known for training potential mages with a full stock of different magics to choose from. *'Leader: '''N/A *'1st Lieutenant: Ecks Royard ' *'Sub-Lieutenant': 'Nolan Kuzara' Research and Development This division is known for it's constant experimenting on pushing the boundaries of what is possible and what is impossible, and is known for exploring the wonders of other dimensions where Magic exists. It has been said this division was single-handedly responsible for causing most of the civil wars over the centuries, resulting in tyrant rulers to apperar, powerful dark mages to rise, and distrust between Guilds. *'Leader': N/A *'1st Lieutenant': 'Thomas Hepzin' *'Sub-Lieutenant': N/A Hunter Division This division is the foundation for the organization, an entire platoon of agents that go to different regions of the Earth-Land, buying, stealing, and trading to gain new knowledge of things that have not yet been discovered. Most agents are often known to be former excommunicated mages, bounty hunters, assassins, and any other type of freelance workers. It has been shown that this division is the main recruitment center for other divisions as well as it's own. This division has been known for their secrecy of doing deals in plain sight, and can be almost-impossible to locate. *'Leader': 'Suekko Chitose' *'Lieutenant': 'Toru Kazama' *'Sub-Lieutenant''': N/A Category:Phantombeast Category:Organization Category:Factions Category:Shadow Broker Organization